


Tooth and Claw

by CominUnderFire



Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Werewolf!Joe, vampire!sav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CominUnderFire/pseuds/CominUnderFire
Summary: Werewolf Joe and Vampire Sav meet on a Halloween night
Relationships: Joe Elliott/Rick Savage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Tooth and Claw

Clouds were beginning to dissipate in the sky, revealing a new moon. It was a dark night. In the distance the church's bells could be heard, striking twelve o'clock on that October 31st.

That was the official call for the occult to go outside. The ghosts let themselves to be seen, the undead left their graves...

In the middle of the lonely cemetery, a slender figure sat on one of the graves.

His skin was too pale, the dark circles on his eyes were too deep, his clothes were too old-fashioned. It wasn't a costume, he wasn't human. The sharp fangs that protruded between his lips were the final clue to determine that it was a vampire.

The wind stirred his long curls, partially covering his face, although he didn't seem to mind. His chin rested on his hand, a bored expression on his face. His yellow eyes moved around from time to time, analyzing the surroundings; He was waiting for something or rather someone.

The howls of the wolves were heard in the distance, but it was another sound that caught his attention.

- _Sav_ _!_

The vampire turned his head toward the source of the call. The next thing he saw was a giant hairball leaping over him and knocking him to the ground.

After the sudden impact against the grass, Sav opened his eyes again to find a pair of bright green eyes staring down at him with excitement and a wide, sharp-toothed smile.

Before he could say anything, he felt himself being pulled upward and was engulfed in one of the hyperactive werewolf's suffocating bear hugs. He was sure he could hear his bones creak from the force of the hug. He was grateful to be an almost immortal creature or else he wouldn't have lived to tell the tale.

- _Joe... I-_ _I'm_ _glad_ _to_ _see_ _you_ _too_ _but_ _..._ _Could_ _you_ _...?_ -Sav said the best he could with his face pressed against the taller one's chest.

- _Uh..._ _Yeah_ _,_ _sorry_ -Joe said, releasing him from the trap that his arms formed. Sav flopped back, sitting down on the grass to try to catch his breath.

Sensing movement from his mate, he fixed his gaze back on the front. Joe was now sitting on the floor across from him, watching him closely.

Smiling at seeing him finally, the vampire reached out, stroking first his messy blonde hair and then moving to scratch behind his ears. The blond sank into the affectionate touch, leaning his face against the palm of his hand, his tail swinging from side to side hitting the ground with a thud. He knew how insulting Joe found being compared to a dog, but he really did look like an excited puppy. Sav moved his hand away, giving him one last caress on his cheek before breaking the contact.

Not happy with that, Joe grabbed both ends of the vampire's scarf and pulling him towards his body, brought their lips together.

Sav's cold lips against the blond's warm mouth caused an indescribable, addictive sensation. Something that he had really missed.

- _Any_ _plans_ _for_ _this_ _year_ _?_ -Joe asked as they broke the kiss.

They didn't see each other as much as they'd like: Sav was hard to find most of the year, he slept it away and the few nights he went hunting, he was usually quick and discreet. Besides, Joe's pack lived on the other side of the county and that didn't help them to meet. But October 31st was their designated annual date and in the more than fifteen years they had known each other, neither of them had missed it.

- _I_ _don't_ _have_ _anything_ _specific_ _in_ _mind_ -Sav said with a shrug- _But_ _definitely_ _I_ _want_ _something_ _calmer_ _than_ _last_ _year_ _._

 _-_ _C'mon_ _, it_ _was_ _fun_ _!_

 _-I_ _think_ _the_ _group_ _of_ _kids_ _we_ _scared_ _wouldn't_ _say_ _the_ _same_ -Sav said, he couldn't help but laugh at the memory. It was funny, he have to admit it. Seeing Joe howling and scratching at the old house's doors, while he was leading some bats to chase the boys was a lot of fun. For them, of course. After that, he was sure that the kids would never repeat.

- _They_ _went_ _into_ _an_ _abandoned_ _house_ _in_ _the_ _middle_ _of_ _the_ _forest_ _at_ _midnight_ _._ _They_ _knew_ _what_ _they_ _were_ _getting_ _into_ _-_ Joe said in his defense- _Besides_ _, it_ _turns_ _out_ _that_ _the_ _house_ _is_ _haunted_ _._ _There_ _are a_ _couple_ _of_ _very_ _nice_ _ghosts_ _living_ _there_ _who_ _were_ _very_ _grateful_ _that_ _we_ _scared_ _off_ _the_ _curious_ _for_ _them_ _._

Sav shook his head laughing. And getting up he said:

- _Whatever_ _,_ _but_ _c'mon_ _,_ _let's_ _go_ _now_ _or_ _it will be daylight!_ -he held out his hand to his mate. Joe accepted it gladly, imitating the action of the curly.

Still holding hands, both creatures crossed the cemetery, meeting on the way with various spirits that had fun flitting around and the occasional skeleton that was just beginning to emerge from the earth, scrambling their way outside.

Ten minutes walking through the forest was enough to reach civilization.

Carved pumpkins illuminated many of the gardens. Plastic skeletons guarding the doors, fake spiders and fake bats on the windows and the most diverse costumes wherever you looked.

Halloween, they both agreed, was the best time of the year. Sav liked having a night where he didn't need to hide, the costumes thing made them go completely unnoticed in the crowd. However, what Joe was really excited about was that little human tradition of Trick-or-Treat. Sav would swear that in his long life he had never seen someone as excited as Joe when he found out that he could get free candy that day just for looking scary.

That year they had chosen a small town on the outskirts of York. There wasn't too much people there but they were still able to distinguish a few real monsters from the crowd. In the eyes of the locals, these were only very good costumes, no would never imagined that that slow man with green skin and 'elaborated makeup' was a real undead; nor that the lady in the pointy hat with the black cat could actually do magic; and much less that the tall man in the black hood was a grim reaper, although, luckily, the latter seemed more interested in the caramel apples than in their souls.

- _Let's_ _go_ _trick_ _-_ _or_ _-_ _treating_ _!_ -Joe exclaimed.

- _You_ _only_ _think_ _about_ _eating_ -the vampire commented.

- _That's_ _not_ _true_ _! I_ _think_ _about_ _a_ _lot_ _more_ _things_ -Joe defended himself- _Like..._

 _-Like...?_ -Sav said motioning with a flick of the wrist that he was waiting for him to continue.

- _Like_ _you_ _, yes, I_ _think_ _about_ _you_ _a_ _lot_ -he said, taking him by the waist and giving him a quick kiss.

Sav smiled.

- _You're_ _going_ _to_ _need_ _a_ _lot_ _more_ _than_ _that_ _to_ _prove_ _it_ _to_ _me_ -Sav whispered flirtatiously over his lips.

- _Um_ _... I_ _know_ -he answered in the same tone, kissing him again- _But_ _that_ _later_ _,_ _now_ _there_ _are_ _other_ _things_ _to_ _do_ -Joe said, breaking away and grabbing the vampire by the hand to drag him to the nearest house.

Sav barely had time to roll his eyes. Joe would never change


End file.
